


Te Vejo Na Terça

by Yoñlu (TheoKobayashi)



Series: Yuuri às Terças [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Doutor Katsuki Yuuri, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Humor, M/M, Referências de Game of Thrones, Referências de House M.D., Tentativa de humor, UA do Exame de Próstata, Universo Alternativo - Divergência no Canon, Universo Alternativo - Médico, Viktor Sem Limites Nikiforov, Yuuri Urologista, Yuuri morre um pouco, mas Viktor tá vivasso, me desculpa
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoKobayashi/pseuds/Yo%C3%B1lu
Summary: Em algum momento entre seu terceiro copo de café e seu duodécimo exame de próstata daquele dia, Dr. Katsuki se apaixona.Viktor Nikiforov apenas desejava ter culhões para sair com seu urologista fofo.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'll See You on Tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620920) by [Skowronek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skowronek/pseuds/Skowronek). 



> [TRADUÇÃO AUTORIZADA]
> 
>  **Notas do Tradutor:**  
>  Bem vindo a mais uma tradução da Task Force YOI! Hoje trazemos mais uma crack fic pra te fazer cascar o bico do passarinho até cair! Aliás, não esqueçam de dar kudos na original também!
> 
> Essa tradução chegou até você graças à iniciativa Task Force Y!!!OI — Traduções, conheça outros projetos em nossa coleção aqui no [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/traducoes) e também no [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/list/483545046-tradues-da-task-force-yoi).

Assim como todas as grandes histórias, essa começa de um jeito bem simples – de forma inesperada e em uma terça-feira.

Em alguma hora da escuridão da uma da manhã, de madrugada, Yuuri adormece entre duas cenas do episódio de _Game of Thrones_ que ele estava querendo assistir o dia inteiro. Na tela, Jon Snow encara o horizonte com um olhar atormentado e desatento ao mesmo tempo. Yuuri, dormindo como só pesquisadores médicos conseguem, não sabe que estaria apresentando a mesma aparência algumas horas mais tarde.

À uma da manhã, Yuuri Katsuki não sabe de nada.

_____________

Às 7:30 da manhã, Yuuri acorda. As coisas começam a ir por água abaixo a partir daí.

A luz da manhã entra em seu quarto como um ladrão roubando o sonho de Yuuri sobre _Velozes e Furiosos_ e uma inflamação nos rins. Grogue, Yuuri força seus olhos a se abrirem e fecha-os quando seu cérebro grita por café.

Não tem café no apartamento de Yuuri. Ele sabe muito bem disso, assim como sabe que existem 206 ossos em um corpo adulto. Yuuri anda vagarosamente até o banheiro, onde sua pasta de dente está em algum lugar no chão. Ele faz seu exercício diário ao se abaixar para pegar. Então se arrasta para a cozinha, onde sua geladeira vazia e sua inútil cafeteira quebrada o encaram com desdém. Yuuri olha de volta. O universo para.

(Várias pessoas desenvolvem um relacionamento de amor-ódio com suas impressoras. Eles logo atingem o limite do terror maldoso. Yuuri, por outro lado, se vê na mesma situação com sua cafeteira. Ele se recusa a desumanizar seu pior inimigo, portanto o nome da máquina é Albert.

Secretamente, Albert é um babacão, por isso Yuuri, que precisa tomar café toda manhã, parece mais um zumbi e menos um adulto funcional e o doutor que o diploma de seu curso de medicina declarava que ele seja.)

‘Cafeína’, o cérebro de Yuuri implora assim que ele veste seus calçados e corre para a porta.

Ele precisa ir ao Starbucks mais próximo.

_____________

Yuuri derrubar o seu café Americano no chão limpinho e escorregar assim que entra na clínica é uma prova do quão desastrado ele é pelas manhãs.

Sua camiseta azul virou uma mancha marrom escura feia bem no meio de seu peito. Yuuri xinga – calmamente, em japonês, sem arrependimento – e assiste a tampa molhada de seu café cair, dando um giro cinemático no ar.

(É uma pena, Yuuri registra no periférico de sua consciência. Um bom copo de café. Ele tem frequentado o Starbucks por tanto tempo que o inabalável barista, Seung-gil, escreve seu nome corretamente toda vez. Esses baristas eram preciosos. Esses copos de café eram preciosos).

‘Eu posso garantir que ele é nosso melhor especialista, senhor’, a voz animada de Sara corta os pensamento em seu nevoeiro cerebral. ‘Sim? Está marcado então. Deixe-me ver... Às duas está bom? Perfeito. Tenha um bom dia!’.

Com um click, Sara coloca o telefone de lado. Yuuri, ainda parado e olhando para a tampa de café abandonada com aflição e desespero, consegue ouvir seu salto alto contra o mármore branco assim que ela corre até ele da mesa de recepção.

‘Yuuri!’, ela exclama, toda sorridente e radiante. ‘Eu acabei de marcar um paciente, parecia ser um tanto urgente. Olhe para você! Deixa eu cuidar disso, vá para seu escritório e eu estarei de volta com sua camiseta’.

Sara toca o ombro de Yuuri e vai para o armazém.

‘Com licença’, ele ouve a sua direita e sai do caminho de um paciente que tenta andar pela porta que Yuuri ainda está bloqueando. A sacudida súbita faz os tristes restos de seu café fluírem pelo mármore em uma mancha feia. Algumas gotas sujam os jeans de Yuuri. O cheiro forte de café esfriando se mistura com o cheiro de antisséptico da clínica.

Assim que Sara desaparece no armazém com um baque estrondoso de portas se fechando, Yuuri atenta-se a um número de coisas:

  1. Sara continua chamando ele de melhor especialista da clínica tirando o fato que seu último artigo não foi tão revolucionário e Yuuri está levemente envergonhado de ter publicado no _The Journal of Urology_ , 201, edição 6. (Yuuri escreveu um rascunho de um email pedindo para que fosse removido da edição. Phichit, que ouvira de um Yuuri desnorteado que seu segundo revisor esteve cantarolando elogios sobre o artigo, apagou o rascunho sob o som austero e exasperado de “não, Yuuri!” e um click de laptop se fechando).  

  2. Sua catástrofe matinal foi vista pelo primeiro paciente de Yuuri do dia, o gentil Sr. Plisetsky, que é um frequentador assíduo e provavelmente vai lembrar da humilhação de Yuuri toda vez que ele voltar para um exame.  

  3. ‘ _I am the dragon breathing fire’,_ Beyoncé canta. Yuuri percebe que Sara perdeu sua aposta semanal com Phichit e é sua vez de escolher a música da semana. Yuuri se sujeita a ouvir cinco dias alternados entre _Lemonade e_   _I am... Sasha Fierce_  e conduzir um exame de testículos ao ritmo de _Single Ladies._  

  4. Sara e Phichit estão tão acostumados com Yuuri derramando o café em si mesmo que deixam um total de sete camisetas diferentes para que ele possa se trocar em seu escritório e não parecer um miserável, um idiota inapto. Todas foram cortesia de Phichit que as _comprou para você porque sua falta de senso de moda insulta seu_ _abdômen_ _, Yuuri._ _  
  
_
  5. Yuuri pode beber seu peso em café e ainda assim ele não consegue funcionar.



‘Aqui está sua camiseta, Yuuri’, Sara retorna com o familiar click click de seus saltos. Yuuri, que costumava treinar balé en pointe e tem panturrilhas que provam isso, não entende como ela balança seus stilettos em mármore polido como um rinque de patinação; ‘Agora vai se trocar.’

Ela sai para atender o telefone antes de Yuuri se dar conta. Sara manda ele sair daquela bagunça e ir se arrumar, então ele faz exatamente isso. Durante a pequena caminhada até seu escritório, Yuuri sorri de forma apologética para o Sr. Plisetsy, que aguarda pacientemente na cadeira e que cheira a pirozhki e cigarros. Yuuri precisa  alertá-lo sobre parar de fumar, de novo, mas talvez mais tarde, assim que ele parar de reencenar a caminhada da vergonha de Cersei Lannister.

(É uma coisa. Phichit tem um aplicativo em seu celular – quando ele liga, faz o som de um sino. Ele finge ser o silencioso Septa de Game of Thrones toda vez que ele testemunha Yuuri fazendo alguma coisa vergonhosa, o que é de praxe).  
Yuuri se troca com uma camiseta limpa – _azul porque você fica gatão de azul, Yuuri, confia em mim, eu sou um médico._ Ele está prestes a chamar o Sr. Plisetsky quando Sara batuca seus dedos contra a porta e enfia sua cabeça. Com ela em sua sala, um cheiro de antisséptico fresco infesta o ar.

‘Apenas dando uma checada’, ela avisa Yuuri, esticando seu braço até ele com um gesto familiar. Com facilidade, Yuuri joga sua camiseta manchada para ela. ‘Eu liguei pro Phichit, ele vai passar no Starbucks no caminho até aqui. Ah, e J.J. é o próximo. Achei que era melhor você ficar sabendo.’

Sara abre um sorriso solidário e sai da sala em seus saltos impossíveis. Yuuri se lembra de um gif de um polvo que passa correndo e some do frame. Ele se identifica fortemente. 

_____________

Com sua blusa passada e limpa, seu sorriso inteiramente profissional, suas luvas de plástico mais brancas que um sorriso Hollywoodiano, Yuuri examina a próstata do Sr. Plisetsky como um de um homem que viu coisas.

O Sr. Plisetsky, a quem Yuuri é insanamente afeiçoado pela atitude impassível daquele homem (Em Moscou, eu sobrevivi ao comunismo. Eu não terei medo de um urologista, Doutor), durante o exame ele conta a Yuuri sobre seu neto, Yuratchka. Yuratchka parece ser um garoto genuinamente bondoso, com o único defeito de estourar heavy metal à meia noite. Yuuri faz alguns sons simpáticos obrigatoriamente, ainda espantado com o homem tendo uma conversa casual de forma relaxada durante um exame de toque retal.

Assim que o TR¹ acaba, Yuuri se desculpa por interromper a conversa e explica alguns pontos sobre o nível de PSA² do Sr. Plisetsky, enquanto se desesperava que seu paciente favorito também tivesse sido o primeiro do dia. Dali pra frente só iria piorar. 

_____________

O próximo paciente, J.J., outro paciente habitual. Ele anda de forma espalhafatosa com um sorrisinho que Yuuri considera inapropriado para a situação. Sua camiseta azul canário cega os nervos deprivados de café de Yuuri.

J.J., como sempre, mostra a bunda sem perguntar e demanda que o exame seja feito ao _J.J. style_.

Yuuri, como sempre, é muito medroso para perguntar o que ele quer dizer com aquilo. Ele morre um pouco por dentro.

 

**_____________**

Phichit entra no momento que J.J. vai embora. Ele joga um copo de macchiato caramelizado com chantily extra na cara de Yuuri, que precisa purificar sua alma depois da consulta de J.J., ele bebe tudo em alguns goles, abençoando Phichit, Starbucks e seus crescentes níveis de açúcar no sangue.

‘Seung-gil mandou dizer que vai retirar seus privilégios de fotos de husky se você derrubar seu café de novo’, Phichit o informa animadamente. ‘E talvez ele escreva seu nome errado na próxima’.

Yuuri solta um ofego escandalizado. Não é falso.

‘Ele não faria’.

‘Ele faria’.

‘Seung-gil nunca disse muitas palavras de uma vez. Você está mentindo’, Yuuri acusa, apontando o dedo para a cara de Phichit.

Phichit olha para o dedo de forma estreita. Yuuri congela. Ambos pensam em J.J., a quem Phichit cruzou no caminho até a sala de Yuuri. Ambos pensam onde aquele dedo estava momentos antes.

'Sai daqui’, Yuuri diz.

_____________

Às 13:30, Sara aparece na soleira da porta de Yuuri novamente.

‘Eu sinto muito, Yuuri’, ela diz, mexendo suas mãos.

‘Não é sua culpa, Sara’, Yuuri responde. Eles repetem isso toda semana.

Sara murmura ‘Me desculpa’ novamente porque ela é um ser humano decente. Seu irmão passa por ela na sala de Yuuri porque ele não é um.

‘Escuta aqui, Katsuki’, Mickey começa. Seu rosto, por mais que fosse bonito, vira uma expressão raivosa. A única hora que ele não faz careta é quando ele olha para Sara. Yuuri pensa que Mickey vai ter rugas pelos seus trinta anos e ele vai parecer o pai de Sara, que provavelmente era sua intenção desde o começo.

‘É Doutor Katsuki pra você, Mickey’, Sara chia e fecha a porta. Yuuri e Mickey jogam o jogo do sério, como em todos os dias da semana às 13:32. Yuuri interrompe primeiro, como todo dia às 13:33.

‘Sr. Crispino’, Yuuri falou seriamente.

‘Você não vai tocar na minha irmã’, Mickey diz, assim como ele faz todo dia às 13:34.

‘Eu não estou interessado em tocar na Sara, Sr. Crispino’, Yuuri diz. Isso, também, ele diz todo dia. Eles sabem de cor e salteado. Yuuri poderia ganhar um Oscar por isso; é uma perfomance vitalícia. ‘Agora, se você me der licença...’

‘Não’, Mickey dá a ele a fala das 13:35. O jogo do sério é retomado até Sara entrar novamente, sem bater.

‘Abaixa a droga das suas calças, Mickey’, ela rosna.

Sara sai. A porta fecha novamente, com mais força que o necessário.

O que acontece depois é de acordo com o cenário de sempre. A coisa é a seguinte: Mickey se recusa a não ameaçar Yuuri, que trabalha com Sara e consequentemente apresenta perigo. Yuuri se recusa a escutar as intimidações de Mickey, porque ele não quer perder tempo se pode tratar um paciente ao invés disso. Logo, Mickey marca cinco consultas por semana – sempre no mesmo horário porque ele é uma pessoa pragmática. Eles ficam num jogo do sério e Mickey abaixa suas calças e reclama com Yuuri enquanto ele coloca as luvas e faz o TR em Mickey.

(A próstata de Mickey é a próstata bem mais examinada de Detroit, Yuuri tem certeza).

Às 13:47, os protestos de Mickey se intensificam. Yuuri, em seu papel naquele cenário, ameaça chamar  a Dra. Baranovskaya novamente. Ambos sabem o que ela pode fazer com irmãos ciumentos que atrapalham outros pacientes com suas diatribes altas. Ambos lembram como uma vez Mickey foi expulso da clínica. Eles decidem coletivamente salvar o restante da dignidade de Mickey e não falam sobre isso.

(Ninguém na clínica, especialmente Sara, mencionou a Mickey que a Dra. Baranovskaya agora leciona na Escola de Medicina da Universidade do Estado de Wayne toda terça-feira e por isso não pode expulsar Mickey novamente).

Às 13:50, Mickey deixa o consultório de Yuuri e caminha até a mesa de Sara, onde ele irá dar uma olhada nela pelos próximos dez minutos antes de dar 14:00 em ponto ele ir irritar o Doutor Cialdini e seu estagiário, Phichit, que vai tirar uma selfie com Mickey em seu caminho. Yuuri vai estar tomando café e observando o espetáculo.

Às 14:00, Yuuri tem um novo paciente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ Eu nem sei o que escrever sobre isso, eu precisava dar uma pausa no meu angst e esse é o resultad  
> \+ Demorei talvez umas 3 horas para escrever isso e é uma bagunça sem betagem  
> \+ The Journal of Urology é real mas eu inventei a edição  
> \+ Me desculpa.
> 
> Aliás, estou no [Tumblr](http://kaja-skowronek.tumblr.com)
> 
>  **Notas do Tradutor:**  
>  ¹Na fanfic original, o sigla utilizada foi DRE (Digital Rectal Exam — Exame de Dígito Retal) que para nós seria equivalente ao TR, o Toque Retal.
> 
> ²Por mais que na fanfic original não seja explicado, achei uma boa dar uma clareada aqui. O termo PSA (Prostate-Specific Antigen) se refere ao Antígeno Prostático Específico, enzima utilizada para se identificar se o paciente tem ou não câncer de próstata dependendo do seu nível no sangue.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [TRADUÇÃO AUTORIZADA]
> 
>  **Notas do Tradutor:**  
>  Mais um capítulo dessa fic maravilhosa que retrata o clássico meme de dedo no fiu e gritaria. Não esqueçam de dar kudos na original e aproveitem!
> 
> Essa tradução chegou até você graças à iniciativa Task Force Y!!!OI — Traduções, conheça outros projetos em nossa coleção aqui no [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/traducoes) e também no [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/list/483545046-tradues-da-task-force-yoi).

Para Victor Nikiforov (homem, 35, olhos azuis, cabelo loiro, um cabeça de vento de carteirinha e dono nota 10 de um poodle), a segunda-feira termina às 11 da noite, quando ele retorna de uma boate para casa, levemente embriagado e vagamente infeliz.

Yakov – oficialmente dono do rinque que Victor trabalha e não oficialmente: Figura paterna de Victor e um ombro para chorar – considera uma falha pessoal ele não ter criado Victor melhor. Victor deveria saber que um adulto responsável não vai a uma festa em dia de trabalho.

(Victor ouve a decepção de Yakov no silêncio que sempre se sucede quando ele chega no rinque um tanto tarde e visivelmente de ressaca. O silêncio dura por dez segundos antes que Yakov exploda. Victor nunca deixou claro que ele apenas conheceu Yakov aos seus 20, era um pouco tarde demais para Yakov o criar. Portanto, o homem deveria se acalmar um pouco.)

Então, não tem nada estranho sobre isso – é segunda-feira e Victor volta de uma boate para casa. Makkachin o cumprimenta com um latido – menos entusiástico e mais ofendido, Victor pensa. Makkachin é uma cadela dorminhoca passional. Ainda assim, a poodle segue Victor assim que ele entra em seu quarto.

O quarto é todo cinza e branco com móveis geométricos e um conforto Escandinavo, o que é justo já que Victor comprou tudo no IKEA e nunca se arrependeu. Victor pula em sua cama, chamando Makkachin para se juntar a ele e decide que o melhor jeito de terminar o dia é maratonar os últimos episódios da primeira temporada de _House, M.D._

(Victor ama drama, seja na TV ou na vida real – preferencialmente o último, mas ele aceita o que ele consegue.)

Ele assiste um episódio exatamente do jeito que uma pessoa deve assistir um prazer culposo em uma noite de segunda – abertamente citando suas frases favoritas e abraçando sua cadela. Provavelmente é mais saudável ceder a programas de TV do que junkfood, Victor conclui, especialmente se acontece de você ser um atleta aposentado que agora treina jovens que são impressionáveis.

(A primeira regra das noites do rolê de segunda-feira é não falar sobre as noitadas de segunda-feira).

Então é assim: Victor paparica Makkachin, ri quando House diz algo sarcástico (o que acontece toda hora), e congela quando ele ouve House dizendo “Eu vou terminar seu exame com uma checada na próstata”.

Victor, que está ocupado rindo e brincando com o pelo de Makka, subitamente para. Makka faz algo fofo com sua cabeça, tentando fazer Victor fazer carinho nela. Victor normalmente faria uma voz fofinha porque é de conhecimento universal que deve-se fazer isso com um cachorro fofo. Mas não dessa vez.

Dessa vez, Victor pensa. Ele nunca checou a próstata antes.

_____________

O resto da noite se passa  da seguinte maneira:

  1. Victor faz café porque isso é uma coisa esperta de se fazer à meia noite. O café é preto como a noite de Detroit porque Victor está em um patamar acima das tarefas humanas como fazer compras e não tem leite bebível na geladeira.
  2. Segunda-feira se torna terça-feira porque o universo é chato e previsível.  
Makkachin ronca – ela também sabe sobre as verdades obscuras da natureza do mundo. Victor grava um vídeo de sua cadela dormindo e manda para seu melhor amigo, Chris (33, homem, loiro, olhos verdes, partidor de corações de carteirinha e dono de uma bunda nota 10).
  3. A uma da manhã, Victor espera Chris responder, mas depois de alguns minutos fica aparente que Chris está dormindo com alguém ou simplesmente dormindo. A primeira opção é muito mais provável. Victor abaixa seu iPhone.
  4. Victor abre o Spotify, abre sua playlist favorita de pop e vai pesquisar.
  5. A noite passa lentamente, como não acontece nas noites passadas em clubes. Victor lê sobre exames de próstata.



Às 7:30 da manhã, pela primeira vez em sua vida, Victor sabe mais sobre sua próstata do que apenas onde encontrá-la. Treze artigos online iluminaram-no mais em termos médicos do que todos os seus anos estudando fariam (incluindo os anos gastos assistindo e reassistindo House, M.D. Victor não é estúpido. Ele sabe que nunca é lúpus). Ele vai longe o suficiente para ver uma revista científica online, mas o número de palavras que ele teria que olhar no Merriam Webster o desencoraja antes que ele possa passar pelo resumo.

Não é necessário dizer que: Victor aprende coisas. Ele sabe que está provavelmente a oito ou dez anos longe da idade que ele deveria fazer exames recorrentes. Ele pensa que não tem nenhum sintoma de câncer de próstata. Isso faz ele respirar melhor por um tempo.

Às 8:30 da manhã, assim que ele toma banho e caminha com Makkachin, Victor prepara seu café da manhã. Ressaca faz ele considerar ligar e falar que está doente. Ele sabe que Yakov vai saber que ele não está doente. Ele não faz a ligação.

Às 8:40, os ovos mexidos de Victor estão prontos. Ele traz seu notebook para a cozinha, onde come enquanto assiste um vídeo do YouTube sobre câncer de próstata.

Então, mastigando seu café da manhã, Victor aprende com o narrador que quanto mais ele se masturba, maior o risco de câncer, mas quanto mais sexo ele faz, menor. Victor congela com uma colher na frente de sua boca. Ele pausa o vídeo e tenta digerir a informação sem pensar, assim como sua comida. Não é a comida. Não é a comida nem pensar. Victor desejava que o mundo fosse mais simples.

‘Isso não faz sentido’, ele diz, testando as palavras. ‘Makka, isso faz sentido?’

Makka não responde. Muito bem, Victor pensa. Ele manda uma mensagem para Chris do nada – o homem ainda não respondeu sua última mensagem, mas ele perdoa Chris porque Victor é manso, misericordioso e magnânimo. Ele também é outros adjetivos que começam com M que ele aprendeu em suas aulas de Inglês na aula de Língua Estrangeira anos atrás, em São Petersburgo. Então ele apenas manda uma mensagem para Chris dizendo que ele provavelmente não deveria se preocupar com sua próstata pelo tanto de sexo que Chris tem feito.

Esse é o ponto – Victor não tem feito sexo. Não é que ele não consegue arranjar alguém. Ele poderia, e ele faria (alguns adjetivos vêm em mente: lindo, gracioso, _glorioso_ ), mas enquanto Victor entende totalmente a satisfação de Chris com encontros aleatórios, Victor desejava por algo a mais.

‘É tipo pizza,’ ele explicou para Chris outra noite, ‘você pode trazer um pedaço triste, gelado de um supermercado para casa e torturá-lo em seu micro-ondas. Ou você pode vazar para a Itália e ter a coisa real.

(Ao menos ele assume. Victor nunca foi para a Itália, mas ele se recusa a acreditar que está errado).

Apenas se você quiser tem uma pizza saborosa – ou outras coisas gostosas, como no caso de Victor, mesmo que ele não vá recusar uma fatia de pepperoni mesmo – você precisa ir realmente pegar. Victor não consegue entender porque ele teve poucos encontros nos quais ele ficou pensando se Makkachin estava se sentindo sozinha em seu apartamento enquanto outro homem mais ou menos bonito falha em achar sua próstata.

Então, a lógica é simples. Victor não pode ter a coisa real, mas ele pode ter sua mão.

E agora é um problema de próstata. Victor pode ou não pode ter capitalizado em sua mente, orgulhoso da aliteração mais do que ele tem sido com seus patinadores prodígios. Ele olha o vídeo do YouTube de forma suspeita, ainda atento aos dados estatísticos sobre a próstata que são tão sem sentido que Victor quase se recusa acreditar neles. Quase.

Às 9:05 da manhã, ele marca uma consulta no médico.

_____________ 

Victor aparece na porta da nova clínica privada um pouco mais cedo, mais ansioso e com menos ressaca. O interior – todo de mármore branco, metais modernos e espelhos retangulares – apelam para um gosto moderno, mas ele sabe que não é essa arquitetura de instagram que o chama para dentro.

A recepcionista de cabelos escuros cumprimenta ele com um sorriso profissional que de algum jeito parece sincero em seu rosto. Parece que a qualquer momento vai dar a louca e dançar ao ritmo daquela música da Beyoncé que Victor consegue escutar; a música é ligeiramente estranha para uma clínica, ele pensa. Victor é o único paciente na sala de espera. A mulher dá uma enrolada do lado de fora antes de encontrar Victor no meio do caminho.

‘Você deve ser o Sr. Nikiforov’, a mulher exclama. Ela parece tão feliz de vê-lo que Victor começa a pensar se ela é contratada para iludir homens inocentes adentro para que acabem sendo uma sobremesa aos patronos de um covil de vampiros. Ele tem certeza de que a clínica é só uma fachada. ‘Meu nome é Sara, nos falamos no telefone de manhã’, a mulher continua. ‘Como é sua primeira vez aqui, você, por favor, pode preencher alguns papéis antes de seu exame?’.

Antes que Victor saiba, ele silenciosamente considera as leis da gravidade e como ela as desafia em saltos altos que devem ser um atentado contra a saúde. A mulher leva ele até o balcão, deixa-o com uma papelada e uma caneta genérica que toda clínica tem (plástico branco, com o logo da clínica de um lado, escrito em azul), e então pisa forte em seu salto ao se virar.

‘Me dê licença por um momento’, ela diz e caminha até a porta branca do escritório a direta de seu balcão. De forma ágil, sem bater, a mulher – Sara – abre a porta com um puxão preciso e ordena de forma ríspida, sem cerimônias:

‘Abaixa a droga das suas calças, Mickey’

Victor congela pela terceira vez naquele dia. Sara fecha a porta com mais força que a porta apreciaria se portas fossem sensíveis e conscientes dessas coisas. Victor prende os olhos na mulher assim que ela se vira.

‘Me desculpa’, ela diz de forma ligeira, andando para seu balcão. ‘É meu irmão.’

Victor reconsidera.    

‘Tenho medo que vá demorar um pouco’, Sara continua, olhando fixamente para a porta, sem estar ciente dos pensamentos de Victor ou ignorando-os para o benefício de ambos. ‘Você quer que eu te ajude com esses papéis?’

Victor se considera um homem de desafios. Em sua adolescência, ele performou saltos arriscados e sequências rápidas na frente de milhões. No começo dos seus 20 anos, ele se machucou feio depois de uma lesão severa que o tirou do esporte.  No final dos seus vinte, ele reinventou a si mesmo em uma nova carreira de técnico. Em seus 30, ele sacrificou sua independência e dedicou sua vida para uma pequena fofurinha de felicidade, Makkachin.

Para resumir – Victor se considera um homem desafiador. Mas quando Sara, que pode ou não pode ser uma isca para homens descuidados, oferece ajuda, Victor mexe sua cabeça sem falar nada.

‘Okay, então’. Sara diz. Victor suspira de alívio (com cuidado, discretamente, para que Sara não saiba que ela não o enganou). ‘Então, só me deixe te dizer que precisaremos de uma amostra da sua urina e…’

 _____________

 Aquilo continua por mais alguns minutos. Victor preenche vários questionários, lutando contra a vontade de morder a caneta (anti-higiênico, sua mente grita. Só deus sabe que tipos de germes a equipe de Gregory House iria achar nessa coisa). Ele fornece um exame de urina à clínica. Beyoncé canta a plenos pulmões com dedicação na qual o pneumologista da clínica, Dr. Cialdini, deve odiar ou admirar.

Em um momento, a porta do Dr. Cialdini abre (sem som, como num filme – Victor está impressionado), uma paciente sai e um jovem a guia para a saída, conversando amigavelmente. Ele cumprimenta Victor – um tanto sem pensar no começo, ele dá uma parada, olha para Victor, para Sara, para a porta do urologista. Ele não diz nada. Seu sorriso é cheio de segredos. Victor considera isso como uma prova que a clínica é só um disfarce para um covil de vampiros. Ele é a próxima vítima. Ele precisa mandar uma mensagem para Chris cuidar de Makka.

Em outro momento – minutos ou horas depois, Victor não tem certeza, parado no eterno inferno da sala de espera – entre a discussão de Sara e do jovem, Victor ouve um uivo.

 _Um lobisomen,_ ele pensa.

‘Me desculpa’, Sara diz; dessa vez ela nota o olhar dolorido de Victor. ‘É meu irmão’.

O jovem médico – Phichit, Victor aprende – dá uma boa olhada nele novamente. Victor se arrepia. São 13:47, seu iPhone mostra. Ele passa os próximos três minutos reconsiderando suas escolhas de vida.

Às 13:50, a porta do urologista se abre com um estrondo. Um paciente de cabelos escuros sai, com raiva, mas satisfeito; ele vai direto para a mesa de Sara, sem prestar atenção em Victor nem em Phichit. Phichit não parece se incomodar. Ele nota os movimentos repetitivos e inseguros de Victor e o para com um aceno de sua mão; Algo se move no bolso de sua camisa. Victor pensa sobre o covil de vampiro e ele não quer saber o que é.

‘Não, por favor, aguarde’, o médico diz. ‘Dr. Katsuki vai te chamar. Ele sempre dá uma pequena pausa às dez para duas.’

Victor assente e espera. Ele não pensa sobre o bolso da camisa de Phichit. Minutos passam como uma indigestão lenta. Victor não escuta a conversa de Sara e seu irmão porque é medonho e ele não quer saber. Minutos passam ainda mais devagar. Victor não vê o olhar sagaz e calculista que Phichit dá a ele vez ou outra, quando ele não está digitando. Mais minutos passam. Victor não vê outros pacientes. Ele não pensa que é suspeito. Ele não pensa.

Às 13:59, Phichit convida o irmão de Sara para a sala do pneumologista. Victor dura três segundos antes que ele comece a imaginar do que o homem de cabelos escuros sofre para ter múltiplos exames. Então, Sara levanta de sua cadeira e anda até a sala do urologista, abrindo com o mesma expressão radiante que ludibriou Victor mais cedo.

‘Senhor Nikiforov? Doutor Katsuki vai te atender agora’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ eu não aguento tanto pelo feedback e estou chorando <3  
> \+ de novo, essa é outra porção de uma Bagunça Não Betada™ que me tomou três horas para escrever  
> \+ o episódio de House que o Victor assistiu se chama "Love Hurts" e é da primeira temporada. A citação é real e eu amo isso (n/t: eu ia conferir a versão dublada pra transcrever a frase certinha mas mó trampo AINDA MAIS PORQUE QUERO ASSISTIR A SÉRIE)  
> \+ a coisa do Youtube é real e assistível aqui. Eu não tenho ideia do quão certo essa informação é e o narrador robótico é mais assustador que a situação de esperar na sala de espera, então eu tô simpatizando com o Victor aqui  
> \+ Provavelmente eu vou floodar vocês com pesquisas de exame de próstata no final do último capítulo porque vamos espalhar a causa e eu gosto MUITO de pesquisar  
> \+ e falando sobre o último capítulo, o número de capítulos talvez mude para 4 então fiquem atentos  
> \+ na próxima o au do exame de próstata vai fazer jus ao nome
> 
> \+ de novo, desculpa.
> 
>  
> 
> e finalmente, se você quer falar sobre exame de próstata e/ou outras coisas, eu gasto meu tempo no [tumblr](http://kaja-skowronek.tumblr.com/)


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NOTAS DO TRADUTOR**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Eu deixei um link escondido na fic, espero que achem! rs

Mais tarde, quando Victor colocar os pés para fora da clínica, ele só vai querer morrer por ter notado o consultório primeiro.

Não – não leve Victor a mal. Não era terrível, tanto quanto consultórios podem ser. Com certeza o de Gregory House era bem melhor, mas Victor percebeu que nem tudo em sua vida é brilhante como na sua TV. Ainda assim – o consultório parecia consideravelmente confortável, se você conseguisse ignorar todo o branco que cegava e os aparelhos médicos de esterilização. Tinha um figure da Funko Pop do Jon Snow no parapeito da janela. Uma pintura emoldurada de duas bailarinas na parede; se Victor pensou que aquela era uma escolha não muito comum para uma sala médica, ele não iria reclamar.

Ainda assim, os poucos segundos perfeitos que Victor gastou olhando ao redor poderiam ter sido consumidos olhando para o Dr. Katsuki.

Mas Victor, sendo o cabeção que era, é um idiota. Então esse é o rumo que as coisas tomam:

São 14:00 horas cravadas. Ele passou reto por Sara, sentindo-se um tanto inquieto ao entrar no consultório – Sara fecha a porta atrás dele e o som resultante de algum modo possui um tom profissional; ele ouve os cliques abafados de seus saltos agulha à medida que ela se afasta da sala. É pelo som de Beyoncé e os tiques rítmicos dos saltos de Sara que Victor dá uma olhada rápida à sala.

Esse é o seu primeiro erro. Seis notas de [ Halo ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bnVUHWCynig) de Beyoncé tocam. Os olhos de Victor, finalmente, param no urologista.

Beyoncé canta algo sobre um anjo. Victor tem uma epifania.

Esse é o seu segundo erro. De manhã, às 9 horas quando Victor conversou com Sara pelo telefone, ele teve duas impressões que agora acabaram por se tornar completamente falsas:

  * Sara é apenas uma recepcionista amigável comum. Às 14:00 horas, Victor não sabe o que Sara é, mas ela é algo _mais,_ algo _além_.
  * O urologista é um homem de cinquenta anos que deve ter um bigode e usa camisas feias. A experiência de Victor com médicos profissionais era limitada a House M.D. e consultas aleatórias quando ele pensava que tinha lúpus (Nunca é lúpus). Nada preparou Victor para isso.



Ele não está em sua meia idade. Victor não tem certeza do quão velho Dr. Katsuki pode ser – ele é tipo uma daquela criaturas etéreas em animes. Ou como Tilda Swinton. Pura fabulosidade atemporal. Por baixo do jaleco ele usa uma camisa que não é feia. Victor abençoa o universo.

As rezas de Victor param de forma abrupta quando ele nota o cabelo escuro do homem (escuro, um pouco bagunçado e mais macio que em um comercial de shampoo), o nariz (Victor desenvolve uma _coisa_ ), e seus olhos (como âmbar derretido com chocolate. E tem os _óculos_. Victor pensa em fondue).

Beyoncé canta algo sobre uma auréola. Victor concorda plenamente. Um anjo está parado em sua frente.

‘Uhm… Olá?’, Victor ouve.

Ah. Certo.

Victor fala. Esse é o seu terceiro erro.

‘Bom dia’, ele diz. Ele vê, quase que em câmera lenta, como os olhos de Dr. Katsuki olham o relógio na parede e voltam para Victor. Ambos sabem que não é de manhã. Victor é muito orgulhoso para voltar atrás agora.

(Dizem que você vive apenas uma vez. Victor olha para a cara linda e afobada de Dr. Katsuki e ele está vivendo).

Então, a vida é muito curta para não meter o louco, Victor pensa. Chris ficaria orgulhoso. ‘Estou aqui para meu exame de próstata’, ele diz.

Mais tarde, Victor percebe que não é uma coisa fofa para se dizer. Não é uma coisa sexy para se dizer. É estranhamente embaraçoso para Victor dizer, e, provavelmente, algo totalmente esquecível para Dr. Katsuki ouvir.

O Dr. Katsuki pisca uma vez. É como o efeito borboleta, Victor pensa freneticamente. Dr. Katsuki pisca – um tornado gira em algum lugar do mundo. Dr. Katsuki pisca – o coração de Victor bate em falso.

Então, o Dr Katsuki pisca. Victor sabe que não é nada fora do normal, mas com essa piscada, algo muda; é como uma mudança de realidade. Victor acabou de passar meia hora em um verdadeiro poço no inferno, mas assim que entrou no consultório, ele ascendeu aos céus.

(Tem um anjo na frente dele então deve ser verdade).

* * *

 

Yuuri sabe bem pouco sobre seu próximo paciente, exceto que ele marcou a consulta de manhã e é uma emergência. Isso evidencia algumas coisas para Yuuri. O homem ou é hipocondríaco ou está com dores; se ele realmente estiver com dores, deve ter algo seriamente errado. Alguns poucos pacientes de Yuuri vem a seu consultório antes que seus sintomas fiquem insuportáveis. Ele já teve pacientes idosos o suficiente que tiveram de ser arrastados para a clínica (e com certeza, o gentil Sr. Plisetsky, que vem por vontade própria e faz seu neto tirar fotos de seu gato com o seu celular para que possa mostrar para Yuuri mais tarde durante seu exame de rotina). Ele também já teve jovens hipocondríacos que realmente não precisam estar preocupados com suas próstatas – ou qualquer parte de seu corpo, mesmo – mas retornam para Yuuri do mesmo jeito, como pássaros migratórios.

(‘Pelo menos metade dos seus hipocondríacos são sedentos por você, Yuuri’, Phichit sempre diz isso porque ele é o pior amigo que já esteve nas graças deste mundo. Mesmo em sua mente, Yuuri recusa citar todas as piadas ruins de urologista que Phichit conta).

Bem, tem aqueles pacientes que deveriam consultar Yuuri, os pacientes que _acham_ que deveriam consultar Yuuri, e tem o Mickey. Yuuri não vai pensar sobre Mickey.

Yuuri olha para o paciente das 14:00 horas – muito jovem para um exame de próstata de acordo com a Sociedade Americana contra o Cancro, cabelo começando a ficar branco (mas ele consegue esconder bem!), e adoravelmente corado.

Oh. _Certo_.

Então ele é do tipo hipocondríaco. Yuuri conhece esses tipos. Já lidou com eles.

Yuuri pisca. É assim que funciona: ele vai para outra linha de raciocínio. Hipocondríacos precisam de reafirmação, profissionalismo e confiança. Yuuri é de boa com reconforto. Durante seus anos de estudante, suas boas maneiras eram algo lendário (ao menos de acordo com Phichit, que é o pior amigo nas graças deste mundo e não dá pra confiar nele. Mas o próprio Yuuri acredita que estava indo bem). Profissionalismo ele poderia tirar da manga. Yuuri conhece a anatomia humana melhor do que conhece os episódios de Game of Thrones e sua senha da Netflix. É sua confiança que vacila. Yuuri sempre pensa no carisma interno de Tywin Lannister. Com seus hipocondríacos, Yuuri tenta encarnar Tywin invariavelmente, esperançosamente em vida e não na morte.

(‘Você não é o Tywin’, Phichit resmunga quando Yuuri confessa isso, bêbado e miserável. Yuuri dá uma uma olhada de relance para ele. Ele sabe disso. Ele sabe que nunca irá comparar-se.  

Yuuri critica as boas maneiras de Phichit internamente. Animação não é o problema. Phichit resmunga mais um pouco).

‘Sente-se, por favor, Sr. Nikiforov.’, ele convida o homem com um gesto de sua mão. Ele assiste os olhos do paciente trilharem seu braço – o homem parece sobressaltado, mas então relaxa; Yuuri sabe como é –alguns pensam que ele vai abaixar suas calças no momento em que entram no consultório. O homem senta – ele é realmente lindo, Yuuri observa (é sua opinião profissional isolada, muito obrigado).

‘Victor’, o homem desembucha.

‘Não ouvi direito?’

‘Victor. É o meu nome’.

Yuuri está perplexo. Ele encolhe os ombros; Não é a primeira vez que um paciente está nervoso.

‘Eu sei, Sr. Nikiforov’, ele diz suavemente. ‘Eu tenho seus dados em seu prontuário’.

O homem – e Yuuri começa a sentir pena dele; geralmente o que acalma seus pacientes é se apresentar de forma não ameaçadora, mas ele continua pensando em Tywin – o homem continua parecendo um tanto envergonhado.

‘Você está bem, senhor?’

‘Eu sou gay’, o homem informa. Yuuri abre sua boca, mas antes que ele possa falar alguma coisa, Sr. Nikiforov começa a divagar. ‘E eu pensei que talvez minha próstata não esteja bem, ou algo assim, se é que importa que tipo de sexo eu tenho feito e aí eu assisti House, M.D.’

Yuuri precisa de um momento para processar esse tipo de carrossel sintático. Ao menos ele não precisa perguntar ao paciente qual é o problema.

‘Muito bem’, ele sorri. ‘Eu entendi que você nunca fez um exame de TR? Tudo bem, está tranquilo. Por favor me dê um tempo para que eu possa dar uma olhada em suas informações e então vou te perguntar algumas coisas’.

* * *

 

 _Merda_ , Victor pensa. _Merda_.

Ele leva um segundo para avaliar sua situação. Não é perfeita.

  1. Ele só se fez de bobo porque seu cérebro deu pane. Essa não é a primeira impressão que Victor quer passar.
  2. Tem um uivo vindo da sala de espera. Quase supera os pulmões impressionantes da Beyoncé. Dr. Katsuki está perfeitamente bem diante disso (Dr. Katsuki parece perfeito e bem, ponto) Victor se lembra de Sara e seu irmão e se sente assustado, muito assustado.
  3. Victor pondera sobre a coisa que o Dr. Katsuki faz com a sua _voz_ e em seu _sorriso_ e pensa _caralho, caralho, caralho_ , de novo e literalmente.



‘Então’, o doutor começa, ‘Eu preciso saber se você tem alguma dificuldade ao urinar’.

Isso é, de longe, a coisa menos sexy que Victor já ouviu; é também, de longe, a coisa mais sexy que Victor já ouviu. A dicotomia faz coisas estranhas em seu ventre. Victor responde, sinceramente, ‘Não’, o tempo todo considerando se esse tipo de problema no ventre é algo que um urologista poderia cuidar.

‘E sobre [disfunção erétil](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5UBdC3TLNAQ)?’.

Victor reavalia. Essa é, de longe, a coisa mais sexy e menos sexy que ele já escutou. Ele balança sua cabeça fervorosamente, e se interrompe para reconsiderar.

(Ele não pensa.)

‘Muito bem’, Dr. Katsuki repete. Victor, de novo, desenvolve _algo_. ‘Alguma dor enquanto ejacula?’.

* * *

 

Yuuri pensa que o Sr. Nikiforov é o paciente mais tímido que já viu. Em outras situações, essa qualidade poderia ser cativante. Yuuri, por outro lado, pensa sobre o TR que ele vai realizar e como o paciente deve estar pensando que um simples exame de próstata é uma tortura.

* * *

 

Victor foca em ser lindo [ enquanto tira suas calças ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2MFwDen3H2I). No canto do consultório, Dr. Katsuki foca em lavar suas mãos. Ele não olha para Victor no final das contas. Victor pensa se deveria ter vestido sua cueca apertada – mas a esse ponto já é tarde demais. Talvez na próxima.

Assim como instruído, ele deita. Ele não pensa nas incontáveis ocasiões que se deitou daquele jeito, em outros lugares além do consultório de um urologista. Ele não pensa que o uivo finalmente parou. Sara ou Phichit – Victor pensa que deve ser culpa do homem, se é que seu sorriso convencido seja algo a ser levado em conta – aumentou o volume. Beyoncé canta um pouco mais alto: [ Dê uma checada nisso ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q1dUDzBdnmI).

Victor não perde a ironia. Sua dignidade, por outra lado, é uma coisa totalmente diferente.

‘Por favor, você poderia abaixar mais um pouco?’, ele ouve por trás de suas costas, e Victor quer gemer assim que Beyoncé o aconselha a rebolar. ‘Me desculpa se isso é desconfortável. Não vai demorar muito, só alguns segundos.’.

‘Oh, leve o tempo que precisar, Doutor’, Victor se ouve. Ele morde o lábio para calar a boca, mas é tarde demais.

Beyoncé, claro, ainda canta a mesma música. Victor não pensa sobre a mão que toca sua região lombar. Faz coisas estranhas em seu ventre, de novo.

É uma sensação desconhecida. Victor já sentiu coisas muito piores, com homens muito mais feios.  

É uma simples lei da física. Assim que o dedo de Dr. Katsuki se aventura na direção que deveria, a mente de Victor se aventura em uma direção que não deveria.

Ele para de fingir que não está pensando sobre o dedo. Ele para de fingir que não está pensando sobre o Dr. Katsuki.

(Ele nunca fingiu não pensar sobre a pressão gentil em sua próstata, então não começa a fazer isso agora, também).

Pela segunda vez hoje, Victor está vivendo.

A sensação para logo, assim como Dr. Katsuki disse que seria. Victor está maravilhado pelo profissionalismo do homem e um tanto triste porque ele não mentiu.

‘Obrigado, Senhor Nikiforov.’ Dr. Katsuki diz. ‘Você pode vestir suas roupas de volta.’

* * *

 

Yuuri imediatamente descarta as luvas e anda até a pia para lavar as mãos. Ele se afasta para dar privacidade ao homem tímido. Yuuri sabe o quão desconfortável seus pacientes podem ficar, então ele lava suas mãos por mais tempo que o normal, se importando em dar tempo para o Senhor Nikiforov se recompor.

‘Tudo está no lugar’, ele anuncia quando retorna a sua mesa e senta. Senhor Nikiforov sorri – ele é até bonito, Yuuri pensa, mesmo que nunca possa dizer. ‘Você não tem nada para se preocupar. Sem inflamações, sem inchaço, sem cistos. É uma próstata perfeita’.

Geralmente seus pacientes ficam felizes em ouvir isso. Yuuri espera um ‘obrigado, Doutor’ e um suspiro de alívio pelo TR ter acabado.

Mas não dessa vez.

O sorriso brilhante do homem diminui de forma súbita; seus ombros caem, não é um alívio.

‘Posso fazer um exame de Antígeno Prostático Específico?’, ele pergunta. Há uma estranha melodia suplicante em sua voz, algo que Yuuri já ouviu antes com alguns de seus hipocondríacos habituais. Phichit tem muito a dizer sobre estes. Yuuri nunca escuta. ‘Só para prevenir, Doutor, por favor’.

Não tem escapatória. Yuuri conhece o tipo. Senhor Nikiforov vai voltar mais cedo ou mais tarde, ansioso e desesperado – seja por causa um auto-diagnóstico com a ajuda de seu amigo, Dr. Google, ou por causa de outro drama médico que esteja em alta na Netflix esse mês, esse homem vai voltar.

‘Não tem razão médica para isso’, ele responde verdadeiramente. É tudo protocolo – ele sabe que esse homem não será parado.

‘Doutor’, Senhor Nikiforov diz. A urgência em sua voz é algo a mais. ‘Por favor.’

* * *

 

Beyoncé ainda canta quando Victor acena animado para Sara em seu caminho de volta do consultório do Dr. Katsuki. Um pouco presunçoso, ele pensa sobre a maneira astuta com a qual conseguiu garantir outra consulta com o urologista fofo. Com certeza nenhum outro homem fez essa proeza.

Victor não se importa muito com o PSA; isso significa que Dr. Katsuki vai ver os resultados, e que, sucessivamente, Victor vai ver Dr. Katsuki. Na próxima terça, ele pensa. Apenas sete dias.

‘Até a próxima!’, alguém diz bem alto. Victor se vira em seu eixo.

Phichit, o jovem médico de antes, se apoia na porta de seu consultório com um ar de um homem que consegue ler mentes e almas de ultrassom. Algo se move no bolso em seu peito, de novo.

Victor sai da clínica com arrepios em seus braços.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ como anteriormente, Uma Bagunça Não Betada™  
> \+ [SHSLshortie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLshortie/pseuds/SHSLshortie) sugeriu que eu incluísse Check On It da Beyoncé e a ideia era muito brilhando para eu ignorar <3  
> \+ PSA é o acrônimo para Antígeno Prostático Específico e é a proteína que ajuda a liquidificar o sêmem, é o que o google me diz. Seus níveis são checados para diagnosticar câncer de próstata. Então, basicamente se a próstata estiver larga demais, o médico vai pedir um exame de sangue para ver o que está errado.  
> (n/t: eu expliquei isso no capítulo anterior! :3)  
> \+ Me desculpa
> 
> Se você quer discutir sobre próstata ou outras coisas, estou no [Tumblr](http://kaja-skowronek.tumblr.com)!


	4. Capítulo 4

‘Então você está dizendo’, Chris começa, ‘que esse cara trabalha em um ninho de vampiros, pendura fotos artísticas na parede e sua aparência é de morrer? Você tem certeza que esse cara não é o Edward Cullen?’

‘Edward quem?’, Victor pergunta. Eles sentam em um café aberto; Chris insistiu no lugar porque ele queria tirar mais fotos para o Instagram. Victor conjura a face de Dr. Katsuki em sua mente. Seus pensamentos são doces assim como o latte macchiato de caramelo que ele bebe.

Chris balança sua cabeça. Seus óculos redondos refletem a luz dourada do sol.

‘Nós precisamos trabalhar em suas referências de cultura pop, Vitya’, ele diz. Tem um tom de desespero em sua voz. Victor aprendeu há muito tempo a associar isso a Chris estando decepcionado com algo que ele fez ou não fez, mas deveria ter feito. ‘Você está desesperado. É isso que acontece quando você assiste apenas uma única série inúmeras vezes’.

‘Não uma’, Victor corrige de forma petulante porque a próxima informação vai impulsionar seu conhecimento sobre cultura pop aos olhos de Chris em 50%. ‘Duas’

‘Ah, certo, eu esqueci sobre _Anatomia de Grey._ E um filme só, certo?’

‘Você diz como se fosse algo ruim’, Victor diz. Ele vai discutir isso com Chris, melhor amigo ou não. ‘Não tem nada de errado com _Escorregando para a Glória_ ’.

Chris está prestes a chorar. Então algo sombrio passa pelo seu rosto. Victor sabe o que Chris vai dizer. Eles já passaram por isso.

‘Você nasceu em São Petersburgo, o coração cultural da nação russa’. Victor está satisfeito por saber que estava certo em esperar aquele monólogo em particular. ‘E você não sabe merda nenhuma sobre cultura’.

Victor sabe que é sua deixa.

‘Eu conheço alguns memes’, ele diz; não tem sentido se defender, realmente, mas ele não é tão culturalmente ignorante assim como seu amigo o faz parecer. ‘Eu reconheci uma figure do Jon Snow no parapeito do Dr. Katsuki, sabe’,

‘Jesus Cristo, você fala como se fosse uma conquista’, Chris assobia. Não é o tipo de assobio que ele faz quando vê uma bunda top ou tanquinho. Está longe disso. ‘É isso. Vou te ajudar a conquistar o doutor se você assistir _Game of Thrones_ comigo’.

Victor engole seu café em alguns goles. ‘Okay. Eu vou conquistar ele com minhas referências de cultura pop’.

Chris sorri; não há nada de errado com o sorriso em si, mas, de algum jeito, Victor lembra-se do jovem médico da clínica, Phichit. Algo corre por sua espinha; deve ser um pingo de suor ou uma aranha.

Victor está com medo.

* * *

 

‘Seu paciente esteve aqui’. Phichit anuncia animado. Eles estão tendo uma pausa para o almoço. Yuuri levanta o olhar de seu _bento_.

‘Oh, Senhor Nekola de novo? Eu disse que ele estava bem e não tinha necessidade de voltar.’

‘Yuuri, pela última vez’, Phichit abaixa o celular. Ele raramente faz isso. O celular raramente deixa sua mão. Yuuri percebe que é sério. ‘Talvez tenha dois hipocondríacos que ficam voltando. E Mickey, mas ele é um caso diferente e não vamos falar sobre ele. O resto volta porque eles estão sedentos pelo seu bumbum.’

‘Phichit, não’.

‘Yuuri, sim. E agora cala a boca. Seu melhor amigo está falando’.

Yuuri dá uma encarada em Phichit. Ele aperfeiçoou esse olhar anos atrás, logo quando encontrou Phichit pela primeira vez em seu último ano do curso de medicina. Phichit estava só começando. Yuuri pegou-o tentando tirar uma selfie durante uma necropsia. Foi assim que o olhar surgiu. Nem precisa dizer que ele praticou muito.

‘Você é meu pior amigo. E o pior estagiário que já tive. Não pense que eu não sei que você carrega um hamster em seu bolso. Isso é anti-higiênico, Phichit, você não pode comprometer a política da clínica desse jeito, lembra da última vez?’.

‘Eu sou o _único_ estagiário que você teve. E nós não vamos falar da última vez, mesmo que tenha sido do caralho. Eu ainda tenho o vídeo. Mas, Yuuri, o paciente. Era o cara gostoso’.

‘Qual?’

‘Você sabe quem. Só tem um.’

Yuuri dá de ombros.

‘Ele queria um teste de Antígeno Prostático Específico’, ele explica, decidindo ignorar o olhar triunfante de Phichit – Yuuri sabe que Phichit sabe que ele pensa que o Senhor Nikiforov é um tesão. ‘Ele provavelmente só marcou uma consulta. Não é lá grande coisa, Phichit. Pacientes marcam consultas. É algo que acontece. Pessoas fazem isso. Em primeiro lugar, é desse jeito que temos pacientes’.

‘Yuuuri,’ Phichit pronuncia a vogal com um tipo de emoção que ele apenas invoca quando canta o tema de Doctor Who. ‘Ele pode ter chamado a Sara. E ele passou mais 20 minutos na sala de espera, com outro gostoso que veio com ele’.

‘E você stalkeou eles por vinte minutos’, Yuuri diz. ‘Phichit, você está aqui para trabalhar, não pra ser um esquisito’.

‘Você está errado, Yuuri’, Phichit declara melodramaticamente. O celular está de volta em suas mãos. Ele tira o hamster do bolso e coloca na mesa. Yuuri tem pena da pobre criatura e de si mesmo. Ele só quer ir pra casa e jogar _Need for Speed_. ‘Estou aqui pra ter certeza que você vai ter o pinto que merece.’

* * *

 

Victor não tem uma agenda porque ele logo perderia ao invés de escrever coisas nela. Mas se ele tivesse uma, o registo de segunda-feira seria assim:

  * 8 da manhã: Victor acorda. Ele faz as coisas matinais porque manhãs são chatas. Ele não trabalha até
  * 10 da manhã, quando ele está atrasado porque pesquisou sobre o Dr. Katsuki no google no ônibus e perdeu seu ponto. Então acontece dele finalmente aparecer no rinque de patinação às
  * 10:28 da manhã, Victor dá com a cara na porta porque está olhando para um dicionário no celular com todos os termos médicos que ele não conhece. A única coisa que ele entende pelo título da dissertação do Dr. Katsuki é uma preposição. Yakov testemunha o encontrão de Victor com a porta de entrada e consequentemente às
  * 10:35 da manhã Victor senta no escritório de Yakov e observa-o ficar vermelho como uma lagosta. Felizmente, o universo é tão bom que
  * 11:00 da manhã, uma hora inteira depois, Victor começa sua coisa de técnico diária. Ele passa a pausa do almoço pensando sobre os olhos de Dr. Katsuki simplesmente porque pensar sobre os dedos parece algo pouco profissional enquanto Victor está numa situação profissional. Ele segura o pensamento sobre os dedos até às
  * 17:36 horas, quando ele finalmente chega em casa, caminha com Makka e come. Se Victor fosse diferente, provavelmente ele estaria envergonhado de recordar com detalhes vívidos a sensação do dedo do Dr. Katsuki em sua próstata. Mas Victor não é diferente. Ele é só o Victor, e como Chris diria, Victor não tem limites E é por isso que às
  * 18:10 Victor se masturba. Ele está no sofá, mas imagina que ainda está no consultório do Dr. Katsuki. E então às
  * 18:11, assim que sua mão sobe e desce, sobe e desce, sobe e desce, Victor descobre que sua nova fantasia favorita envolve os dedos do Dr. Katsuki e a sua maca preta. Com isso em sua mente, tirando o fato que, de algum jeito, mesmo em sua fantasia a figure do Jon Snow lança olhares distraídos e atormentados. Às
  * 18:17 Victor goza.



* * *

 

‘Tudo em ordem, Senhor Leroy’, Yuuri diz às 16:52. Ele quer ir para casa e assistir _Game of Thrones_ até dormir, mas tem um paciente para cuidar, um artigo para polir e um Phichit para dar bronca.

‘J.J.’ Sr. Leroy corrige; sua bunda no ar. É um insulto a Yuuri.

‘J.J.’, Yuuri repete, de forma polida. ‘Você deveria considerar não fazer ao _J.J. style_ na próxima vez’.

(‘Ao menos nós sabemos agora o que significa quando ele quer fazer ao _J.J. style_ toda hora’, Phichit o conforta mais tarde, muito mais feliz do que Yuuri queria. Ele tem quase certeza de que aquela conversa poderia estar violando a política de sigilo médico-paciente, porém o Sr. Leroy havia berrado sobre o seu problema no momento em que entrara na clínica, se expondo não apenas para todos os médicos e para Sara, como também para os pacientes na sala de espera.

‘Nós não vamos falar sobre _J.J. style_ ’, Yuuri diz com desgosto’.)

* * *

 

‘Você está tirando um dia de folga’, Yakov repete depois de Victor. É terça-feira. Eles estão no rinque. Victor é a epítome de um homem saudável. Ele está vestido com cuidado extra.

‘Licença por doença. Eu tô com uma coisa’, Victor informa-o animado. ‘É pneumonia’.

‘Pneumonia’, Yakov ecoa.

‘Sim’, Victor confirma. ‘Não se preocupe! Deve passar amanhã’.

Ele sai do rinque deixando Yakov para trás. Não há necessidade de olhar para trás – ele conhece Yakov – sabe como o homem deve estar ficando vermelho e mais velho a cada passo que Victor dá. Então, quando está prestes a sair, ele adiciona só mais uma coisa que seu chefe provavelmente deve ouvir:

‘Oh, e Yakov? Eu estou planejando pegar pneumonia toda terça’.

* * *

 

Sr. Nikiforov é realmente seu paciente mais lindo, Yuuri decide sem vergonha.

(Não há vergonha em sua linha de trabalho, realmente).

(Yuuri viu coisas).

Ele não vai fazer aquilo, com certeza, mas se ele se permite apreciar a perfeita cútis e a roupa maravilhosa daquele homem, ninguém precisa saber. (Yuuri não sabe de nada sobre moda. Phichit o veste todo dia. Yuuri só tem opiniões sobre jalecos de laboratório e merchandise de fã. Ele precisa daquelas camisetas de _Game of Thrones_ mais que precisa de cafeína em todas as manhãs).

Yuuri não precisa olhar que nem um cachorrinho para o Senhor Nikiforov enquanto considera como dar as notícias a ele. O Senhor Nikiforov chegou, todo feliz e lindo, com um sorriso que faz os joelhos de Yuuri enfraquecerem tanto que ele faria um [ demi plié ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sSphRNmExJw) se não estivesse sentado.   
Agora Yuuri precisa perguntar –

‘Desculpe, mas por acaso você ejaculou no período de vinte e quatro horas antes do exame?’

* * *

 

Victor congela. Ele estava indo tão bem. Ele achava que talvez Dr. Katsuki estivesse lhe secando, mas parece que olhar fascinado contemplativo que ele havia dado a Victor não foi por causa de sua beleza.

‘Desculpa?’, Victor repete. Como ele sabe?

 _Como saber se seu urologista é vidente_ , Victor vai pesquisar no Google no momento que sair do consultório. Será que o Dr. Katsuki sabe que Victor o imaginou em um número de situações que envolviam ejaculação?

‘Me desculpe’, Dr. Katsuki repete. Bem, Victor pensa, talvez ele seja um vidente, mas pelo menos ele tem moral. ‘Eu sei que isso não é uma situação confortável. Deixe-me explicar melhor. Seus níveis de Antígeno Prostático Específico estão elevados, mas o exame de TR semana passada não mostrou nenhuma irregularidade. O exame de sangue pode dar um alarme falso. Isso acontece frequentemente se o paciente ejaculou antes de dar a amostra de sangue’.

Victor não tem certeza se está decepcionado ou não que o homem não tem poderes psíquicos. Ele já tinha criado uma fantasia na qual Dr. Katsuki só dá uma olhada para ele e já _sabe_ onde Victor quer aqueles dedos.

‘Sim’, ele admite com todo o orgulho que tem. ‘Eu ejaculei.’

Para sua surpresa, Dr. Katsuki recompensa-o com um pequeno sorriso.

(Victor quer gozar várias e várias vezes se esse for o preço para poder vê-lo assim).

‘Ótimo’, ele diz. Victor se arruma. Dr. Katsuki pode não ter estado lá para ver, mas ele está certo. Aquele foi um bom trabalho. Victor está muito orgulhoso. ‘Eu não penso que seja um problema sério, Sr. Nikiforov, especialmente desde…’

‘Posso repetir o exame? Estou meio ansioso, Doutor. Eu gostaria de ter certeza’.

Tem algo fofo sobre Dr. Katsuki assim que ele assente devagar. Victor derrete.

‘Com certeza, Senhor Nikiforov. Eu vou…’

‘Victor’, Victor diz.

‘Desculpa?’

‘Por favor’, Victor diz. ‘Você poderia usar meu nome em vez disso?’. Tem algo contra isso nas regras da medicina, ele pensa. Deve ter. Ele força sua mente para trabalhar rápido para dar uma explicação. ‘Ouvir meu sobrenome me deixa desconfortável’, ele diz.

É um milagre – Dr. Katsuki sorri novamente. Victor se sente abençoado.

* * *

 

‘Ele é tão tímido, Phichit’, Yuuri diz. ‘Ele se sentiu tão _desconfortável_ , eu devia me tornar um recepcionista que nem a Sara e as pessoas ao menos não ficariam assustadas em me ver’.

‘A Sara pode ser assustadora’, Phichit diz isso porque ele viu _coisas_ que não podem ser desvistas. ‘E Yuuri, eu posso te assegurar – se o gostoso tava desconfortável, é porque ele queria _muito_ te ver’.

* * *

 

‘Eu vou checar meus níveis de Antígeno Prostático Específico amanhã’, Victor anuncia. Ele colocou seu celular no viva-voz para então poder brincar com Makkachin e falar com Chris ao mesmo tempo.

‘Bom pra você’, Chris diz porque ele não liga para próstatas de jeitos que não sejam sexuais. ‘De qualquer jeito, quer beber hoje a noite?’

‘Não posso’, Victor grita com o som de Makka latindo para um brinquedo. ‘Eu tenho que me masturbar!’

* * *

 

‘Doutor’, Victor diz. É terça-feira. Ele fez questão de cheirar muito bem hoje. Ele veio preparado. ‘Você poderia fazer o TR de novo? Você sabe, só pra ter certeza? Eu realmente estou preocupado se o exame de sangue vai dar positivo de novo…’

Dr. Katsuki dá uma olhada em Victor. Ele guarda essa expressão para depois, na mesma pasta onde ele pode achar _o sorriso nº 3 do Dr. Katsuki, a voz dele quando diz o nome de Victor, os óculos,_ e, com certeza _, os dedos._

‘Claro’, Dr. Katsuki responde. ‘Apenas para ter certeza’. A frequência de sua voz faz coisas com o ventre de Victor.

Momentos mais tarde, Victor, de forma triunfal, mostra sua bunda para Dr. Katsuki. É quando ele lembra de algo que esqueceu de perguntar. Ele fala no momento que o doutor passa lubrificante em sua luva.

‘Qual era o título da sua dissertação?’

* * *

 

Terça-feira, 14:13. Phichit perdeu sua aposta semanal. Yuuri consegue ouvir baladas italianas abafadas da sala de espera, o que significa que Celestino é quem escolheu a música dessa vez. Yuuri bloqueia-as e admira displicentemente a bunda redondinha do Senhor Nikiforov –  do Victor.

‘Qual era o título da sua dissertação?’ O homem pergunta. Yuuri, que estava aplicando o lubrificante em seu dedo, para.

 _O Estudo Experimental_ , Yuuri começa a pensar. Ele não termina o pensamento. Ele recobra as várias vezes que tentou explicar seu tópico de pesquisa para Mari ou Minako.

Quando finalmente responde, sua escolha de palavras vem da experiência.

‘Bolas’, Yuuri fala assim que seu dedo entra no bumbum do Senhor Nikiforov. ‘Eu escrevi sobre bolas’.

* * *

 

‘Meus pacientes não tem jeito’, Yuuri reclama para Phichit mais tarde naquele dia. ‘Um deles ejaculou antes do exame de Antígeno Prostático Específico mesmo que eu tivesse avisado para não fazer’.

‘Qual deles foi?’, Phichit pergunta. Yuuri considera a brecha de confidencialidade de novo. Ele hesita por muito tempo.

‘Foi o gostoso, estou certo?’, Phichit diz. ‘Oh, Yuuri, seu idiota distraído. O único homem que não tem jeito aqui é você’.

* * *

 

Victor arrasta Chris para a clínica, de novo.

‘Você tem que ver ele’, ele diz para seu amigo. ‘Ele é perfeito. Tipo um anjo. Tipo a Daenerys Targaryen’.

‘Eu acho que é um tipo diferente de beleza’, Chris responde com cuidado. Victor encolhe os ombros. Chris faz questão de deixar claro que Victor não é o rei das referências da cultura pop. Victor só conhece _House M.D._

(Chris o forçou assistir _Game of Thrones_ , embora, então agora Victor conhece essa série também. Ele vai impressionar o Dr. Katsuki com sua recém adquirida compreensão de memes.)

É Beyoncé de novo. [ Se você gosta, então deve colocar uma aliança aqui ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4m1EFMoRFvY), ela canta. Victor aceita o conselho. Ele quase podia ouvir o som dos sinos de casamento, se não fosse o uivado incessante vindo do consultório de Yuuri.

Na sala de espera, os pacientes fazem fila, sem saber da missão de Victor; o jovem doutor, Phichit, fica no balcão de recepção com Sara.

‘Desculpa pelo barulho’, Sara sorri. ‘É só meu irmão.’

Victor ficaria com medo – mas a este ponto, uma toca de vampiros não soa tão ruim se ele puder ver o Dr. Katsuki. Na frente dele, Phichit sorri – Victor só viu esse tipo de sorriso na TV em rostos de vilões.

‘Oh’, Chris ronrona.

Victor quer ronronar também para concordar com seu amigo. Mas essa é uma reação padrão quando vê o Dr. Katsuki, até onde ele sabe. Mas então ele percebe que o doutor não está em nenhum lugar a vista; o uivo ainda pode ser ouvido do consultório, o que significa que o Dr. Katsuki está sujeito à terrores inexplicáveis.

Chris ronrona porque ele vê Phichit.

Phichit gira. O universo gira com ele.

Victor pensa que pelo menos ele e Chris vão acabar na toca de vampiros juntos.

* * *

 

Momentos depois, Victor entra no consultório do Dr. Katsuki, na intenção de fazer um oba-oba com o homem de seus sonhos, o anjo de suas fantasias. Ele vai conquistá-lo com seu sorriso em formato de coração e referências de _Game of Thrones._

Então, Victor avista Dr. Katsuki casualmente sentado em sua cadeira, olhando positivamente.

‘Olá de novo, Victor’, Dr. Katsuki fala.

Victor se esquece como se fala.

‘O inverno está chegando’, ele diz.

* * *

 

‘Phichit’, Yuuri soluça algumas horas mais tarde. ‘Eu quero fazer coisas não profissionais com ele’.

‘Yuuri’ Phichit não soluça. Mas tá quase lá. ‘Você viu o _amigo_ dele?”

* * *

 

É terça-feira, uma semana depois. Victor não tem mais desculpas para ver Dr. Katsuki. Ele tira algumas fotos de Makkachin por precaução, então ao menos ele pode manter uma conversa se o médico se recusar a fazer outro TR.

O doutor tem um novo acréscimo em seu consultório – um quadro medonho descrevendo o sistema reprodutor masculino. Victor estuda-o com repulsa. Ele prefere muito mais a figure do Jon Snow no parapeito.

‘Eu queria fazer uma pergunta’, ele começa, ainda olhando para o diagrama, conseguindo coragem, _você gostaria de sair comigo?_ , é o que quer dizer.

‘Não tem nada de errado com seus testículos, Victor’, Dr. Katsuki diz a ele.

Victor percebe que esteve encarando o quadro o tempo todo. Dr. Katsuki não entendeu.

 _Ah não_ , ele pensa, _tô fudido_.

( _Ou melhor_ , ele se corrige, _não estou. Mas bem que queria_ ).

* * *

 

Assim como todos os bons romances, esse começa de um jeito simples – durante um exame de próstata numa terça-feira.

Dr. Katsuki, sendo uma criatura sistemática, maratona séries de TV nas noites de segunda-feira. Na manhã seguinte, com sua cabeça pesada e olhos vermelhos, ele intensamente não pensa sobre a apresentação que devia ter preparado para a conferência que ele participa. Ao invés disso, ele direciona sua atenção para sua tentativa em vão de fazer um café.

Seu passador de café, Albert – que está mais para não-passador, mas Yuuri não vai discutir a semântica às foda-se que horas da manhã – recusa-se a cooperar. Yuuri xinga, e, como sempre, ele vai no Starbucks mais próximo.

Uma hora depois um milagre acontece – Yuuri não derruba o café quando entra na clínica. Olhando de seu computador, Sara vê seu feito e aplaude.

Phichit não está lá para filmar. Yuuri sabe que seu amigo nunca vai o perdoar. Yuuri também sabe da gaiola de hamster que seu amigo infiltrou na clínica. Ele se considera seguro o suficiente para chantagear Phichit se for preciso.

O dia progride do jeito que as terças de Yuuri geralmente passam – tem muitos TRs; muita Beyoncé. Tem muitos uivos. Às 11 da manhã, quando começa a ficar claro que ele não vai precisar de outro café, o barista Seung-gil manda para Yuuri fotos de seu husky olhando de forma pidona para o fotógrafo. Yuuri sabe que seu amigo deve se sentir traído. Ele também sabe que Phichit usa uma hashtag especial nos dias que Yuuri consegue não derrubar nada em qualquer superfície. Hoje é um desses dias.

Às 14:00, Victor entra.

Como sempre, ele está um tanto etéreo. Yuuri pensa que fazer um exame de próstata nesse homem é um privilégio. E ainda assim ele parece olhar para Yuuri com cara de cachorro que se perdeu na mudança; Yuuri não sabe como reagir, então ele tenta encarnar seu Tywin Lannister interno. Ele será profissional. Não irá derreter olhando para esse homem. Ele não vai.

(Ele derrete).

Então eles vão direto para o TR. Yuuri coloca suas luvas brancas. Ele pensa que talvez Mickey logo irá lutar contra Victor pelo título da próstata mais examinada. Ele não vai pensar sobre as nádegas atrevidas de Victor. Ele não vai.

(Ele pensa).

Victor vira sua cabeça para olhar para Yuuri. Yuuri alcança o lubrificante.

‘Você poderia se abaixar mais um pouco, Victor?’, ele está orgulhoso que sua voz não tremeu.

Victor abaixa. Ele ainda olha para Yuuri,

‘Você acha’, Victor pergunta um tanto tímido. O dedo de Yuuri entra em seu reto. ‘Você acha que consegue sair para tomar um café comigo?’

O dedo de Yuuri para. Parece que Yuuri parou – parou de pensar, parou de respirar, parou de viver.

‘Isso é um convite para um encontro?’, ele se ouve perguntando. Algo dá um clique em sua mente; ele encara seu dedo, preso na bunda de Victor, e se força a terminar o exame.

‘Se você disser que não é um encontro’, Victor responde facilmente, ‘então não é um encontro. Mas pode ser’.

Yuuri tira o dedo suavemente. Não há nada de errado com a próstata de Victor. Não há nada de errado com Victor.

Ele se vira para a lixeira e joga as luvas. Apenas então, ele olha para Victor, que está congelado contra a maca, com a bunda ainda para cima.

‘Te vejo na terça’, Yuuri concorda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E é isso! Obrigado por ler, por todos esses kudos e comentários maravilhosos, eu tô chorando <3 Eu só vim com uma ideia simples e desenvolvi, e aqui você está, sendo uma pessoa maravilhosa e gostando - é o que ouço - e é incrível. Obrigado por ser tão demais!  
> Dito isso - vou voltar para meu WIP angst agora, mas eu amo o Urologista!Yuuri tanto e talvez queira continuar. Se você quiser qualquer coisa desse universo, deixe-me sabe - Estarei feliz de pegar algumas propostas se tiverem alguma <3
> 
> E, como sempre:  
> \+ uma bagunça não-betad™  
> \+ Eu amo muito os óculos do Chris  
> \+ Você pode encontrar informações sobre Antígeno Prostático Específico [aqui](https://prostatecanceruk.org/prostate-information/prostate-tests/psa-test), [aqui](https://www.cancer.org/cancer/prostate-cancer/early-detection/tests.html) e [aqui](https://www.everydayhealth.com/prostate-cancer/non-cancerous-reasons-your-psa-levels-are-high.aspx)  
> \+ Tenha em mente que eu não sou uma médica profissional e toda minha pesquisa vem da internet, então se tiver alguma coisa errada eu ficaria feliz em mudar <3
> 
> Se você quiser conversar sobre próstata e outras coisas, estarei feliz em falar com você em meu [Tumblr](http://kaja-skowronek.tumblr.com)!
> 
>  **Notas do tradutor**  
>  E aqui terminamos mais uma tradução! Essa crack fic maravilhosa sobre dedos no cu e gritaria, muita referência e muito amor, como sempre. Essa foi a primeira fic que peguei que não é uma oneshot e admito que de um certo trabalho (mais por questões pessoais que não queriam que eu traduzisse), mas cá estamos! Agradeço a todos que acompanharam até o final e nós vemos em breve, afinal, ainda temos mais um exame e talvez um encontro! <3  
> See ya!


End file.
